Shall We Dance?
by Ayame-Chii
Summary: Mirajane decides to host a party, not just any sort of party..a ball. Fancy dresses, suits, the whole thing. So what happens when Lucy gets left alone while the other girls dance? Who knows!    Quick little one shot; I'm terrible at writing summarys.


Lucy sat at the bar smiling as she swirled the drink around in her glass. All of the other girls were laughing and dancing; Juvia with Gray, Wendy with Romeo, Mira with Fried, Levy with Gajeel and so on.

"Lucy~" Happy yelled flying over excitedly clinging to her, "Did you see? Carla danced with me!"

Lucy laughed, she wasn't entirely sure if what Happy had been doing could even be remotely classified as dancing. "Yes I did, now go back over there before she thinks you abandoned her!"

"Aye!" Happy beamed as he flew off.

Lucy continued to watch the others dance and sighed. Everyone else had been whisked away (Or in Juvia and Levy's case wandered away) to go dance. She sat there half heatedly hoping someone to would notice and ask her to dance, since she did after all go searching for the perfect dress. She hadn't even found Natsu otherwise she would have just sat with him and harassed him.

"Yo Luigi! Why the long face? Are you seriously bored at a party? THE PARTY IS AWESOME." A voice called from behind her. Lucy spun around empty hand clenched and ready to hit him.

"Natsu for the last ti-... oh." Lucy stopped and felt her jaw drop as she eyed him. His suit seemed to fit him well in all the right places, and she giggled at the fact instead of a tie he was wearing a cherry-blossom pink bow tie.

"Like what you see Luce?" Natsu said teasingly mimicking her expression.

Lucy felt her face begin to flush "N-not at all!" She huffed turning away from him.

"Aw C'mon Luce!" Natsu said pretending to sound hurt, "You just sat there gawking at me for five minutes and you can't even admit I look amazing?" He teased quirking an eyebrow.

"I wasn't gawking!" She replied defensively, "I was surprised is all!"

"Surprised at what? How Amazing I look?" Natsu grinned.

"Ah shut up." Lucy frowned swatting his arm, "Shouldn't you be dancing or something?"

"Nah, the girl I want to dance with is busy." Natsu frowned shrugging.

"Oh." Was all Lucy could bring herself to say. Her eyes shifted uncomfortably as she once again focused on the drink she was still unconsciously swirling. Her stomach felt as though it had managed to turn into a giant knotted mess.

Natsu eyed her and continued. "Yeah, shes pretty clueless, more so than me."

Lucy forced a laugh, silently wishing he wouldn't continue. She got the point. It wasn't her, he didn't have to rub it in her face.

"She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Honestly, every time I see her she always manages to take my breath away." Natsu smiled.

Lucy swore she could have heard her own heart just breaking. "She must really be something." Lucy said with an unintentional bitter tone. She knew it wasn't Natsu's fault whoever his heart chose it chose.

"Oh she is. I especially love how she always has to have her hair in the most perfect little pony tail." Natsu said raising his hand and brushing her bands away and tucking them behind her ear.

Lucy froze, and held her breath. "N-natsu.."

Natsu shook his head and placed a small cherry blossom above her ear, "I love the way she always stares at me like I'm insane with those perfect little brown eyes,"

Lucy laughed, and smiled, "Probably because you get into more insane situations than she'd even imagined possible."

"You know what I like the best about her Luce?" Natsu asked.

"What?"

"She has the most adorable smile. I swear Luce, you could light up the world with that smile of yours." Natsu grinned.

Lucy smiled back at him, "You know you had me scared there for a minute."

"I know." Natsu grinned mischievously, "That was kind of the point."

"Jerk." Lucy laughed swatting his arm again.

"Yeah yeah, you know you love me." Natsu teased.

"You know what, I do." Lucy smiled.

Natsu blushed and grinned ear to ear, "So Luce, may I have this dance?"


End file.
